Time to make you mine!
by BubbleMania
Summary: what happens when Mitchie is dating Nate! Jealous Shane
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-All rights go to the creators of Camp Rock**_

_**Shane's POV**_

When I look into Mitchie's eyes the first word that comes to mind is beautiful. Here is the problem though she is dating my

brother Nate. Nate is always two timing Mitchie but she does not believe it at all. I want to tell Mitchie I love her but

she would just laugh in my face and call me a creep. Uh oh she caught me staring at her chest "Stop staring at my chest you creep." Mitchie said as she through a rolled up newspaper at me. "OWW must you throw a newspaper at me!" "Don't

talk to me right now! NATE! Can you take me to the movies please?" Mitchie said "Sorry can't I am taking Caitlyn

out on a date." Nate said. "WHAT WE ARE SO OVER!" she yells. Huh today has turned out to be a good day!

_**Authors note-**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter longer chapters will come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Still not the creator of Camp Rock

Mitchie's POV

I cannot believe that jerk. Just going along two timing me as if nothing was wrong. All those times Shane was telling me that Nate was two timing me and he was right but I was too stupid to realize that. I walked out the front door and went for a nice long drive. I lost track of time and next thing I know it's dark and I don't know where I am. I look around for any street signs indicating where I am but there is nothing. I am completely lost! I go to phone someone for help but my phone is dead. I knew I should have charged it this morning. "hello is anybody out there?" I yell but no one says anything to indicate that they are out there. Not one car passes. I get back in the car and drive down what I guess is a rode to see if I can find anyone but no luck. I am lost

Shane's POV

Mitchie left about three hours ago and I am getting really worried. She usually comes back in a hour after a fight with my brother and then they make up. "I'm going to go look for Mitchie" I tell my brother. "Whatever I could really care less" he says. I got into my car and started driving around but I could not find her. Where the heck could she be? I don't think that Mitchie and Nate will be getting back together this time. I think he finally pushed Mitchie over the edge. I hope she is alright. Oh my gosh I see her!

Authors note

Sorry for not updating in a while I have had writers block chapter three will be up tomorrow sorry for the long wait enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the creators of camp rock do

Mitchie POV

Oh my gosh I see someone! Oh it's just Shane. He is coming towards me.

" Shane!" I yell as I run towards him.

" Follow me back to the house. I promise Nate will be on his best behaviour." Shane says He sees my confused expression on my face. " What?"

" What are you staring at me for? You are making me feel like I am under a microscope. What gives?"

" You just look a little confused that's all." Shane said defensively.

"Whatever. Lets just go." I say bitterly.

When we get back to the house I make Shane go in before me. As I went into the house I froze in spot.

"Oh my god." I say.

Nate and Caitlyn are making out big time. "What the heck not even a whole day since we broke up and your already making out with my best friend. Oh wait I don't have a best friend considering you were secretly my now ex boyfriend and did not even tell me. I mean how could you?"

"YOU" I yell at Shane " You told me that he would be on his best behaviour but for all I know you could have just brought me here just so I could see them making out." I yell at him.

? POV

"I have the girl in my target zone" I say to my boss.

No ones POV

BANG!

Authors Note- Sorry I have not updated it in a while. Been busy.

Huge thanks to IlikeBubblegum for helping me. Please go check out her Darkest Power book Safe or Not. Thanks!

-Hungeramesrock


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Pretty sure I am not the creators of Camp Rock

Shane's POV

I look out the window and see a guy pointing a gun and it is pointed at Mitchie. I know what I have to do.

"NOOOOO" I scream as the bullet sails through the window. I jump in front of Mitchie and push her out of the way. Then it went all black.

Mitchie's POV

I was standing there in one second and in another second I was thrown away from the spot where I was and Shane was on the ground with a bullet in his stomach.

"SHANE!" I yell as I rush to his side. I call 911 and they say that they will be there soon. I go back to Shane and sit next to him till the ambulance to come. "I am so sorry for what happened and yelling at you earlier please be ok I need you to be." I kiss his forehead and then I hear the ambulance come so I run outside so that the ambulance can see me and they take him away. I follow the ambulance. I hope he is ok.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys...sorry I have not updated in a while! I have no more ideas...so I think it is time I put this story up for adoption. So if you would like to take over this story please message me!**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_

_**Please read my Kickin fanfic! **_

_**Love ya guys! =)**_

_**xoxo BubbleMania**_


	6. An PLEASE READ

_**Hey guys, since nobody has messaged me about the book, I have decided that if nobody messages me after tomorrow night I will just have to take it down.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**xoxo BubbleMania**_


End file.
